Character Approval/Hayden Adair
"Doesn’t expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?" ~Vee ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Hayden was a happy child, before all the pain in her life, In a freak accident, both her parents had lost their memory. They both were Washers, and upon trying to wash an ogre's memory, it backfired and affected them instead. Her godmother tried to take her in, but she wasn't really related to Hayden. After a long legal battle, her aunt was able to take her in. Hayden didn't adjust easily, she probably broke 78 vases in the first few months. After settling down, she liked her new life. But her hardships were not over. A regenade group had defected from the Black Swan, While they believed the Coucil was doing things wrong, they tried to stop it with violence and blackmail.They kidnapped Hayden and held her captive for 9 days. They left a note with explicit instructions that unless the Council released their operatives from prison, they would kill her. Hayden manifested as a Vanisher during this time and managed to sneak away from her captives. A family found her in the woods, and took her back to Eternalia. She still visits that family, and their daughter Piper and Hayden grew close. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Hayden is usually rude and lashes out. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she's not easily unfazed. She's not so good at reigning in her emotions, so if you get on her bad side, run. She's actually pretty smart, but she always runs into things, and that has hurt her many times. She doesn't show any sign of changing however. ''' 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) '''Model:Maia Mitchell 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's good at photography, and a talented vanisher. She's not so good at reading emotions, and honestly baffled at crying. And do not come to her if you are angry, she's probably going to make you hit whoever annoyed you. ''' ---- Is your character '''Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved